


Not something she did for fun

by VanessaWolfie



Series: Drabble Day Eggnog, challenge 2 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione doesn't like shopping, but she really likes Fleur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not something she did for fun

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 10: Shopping

Hermione hated shopping with vengeance. That kind of clashed with her girlfriends lifestyle, which kind of consisted of shopping.

That was mean, Fleur had a lot of things that she did beside shopping, but still, to Hermione, Fleur was obsessed with it.

Which was why, when Christmas rolled around for the first time since the two of them started dating, Hermione wanted to run and hide.

“Hermione, we can’t have Christmas without shopping, that’s an absurd idea. How can you think such a thing?” Fleur said, as she tried to lure her girlfriend out of the bathroom where she was hiding.

“You can go, while I stay home and clean, how does that sound?” Hermione called through the door, hoping she was getting somewhere with her bribing.

“No excuses, we’re going.” Fleur said, before storming away from the door.

Hermione sighed. If she didn’t love Fleur like she did, she might consider breaking up to skip shopping. Instead, she just tried to think of it like the Horcrux search with Harry and Ron. Not something she did for fun, but just something she needed to do.


End file.
